Grace
by Annic
Summary: Jamie can't believe this day has finally come. Right now is a One-shot, may be more later on.


**A/N: This is the happy story that I wanted to write. I usually don't create my own characters but I couldn't not write Grace. She is inspired by some of my closest friends. I felt that after everything I have put Jamie through I felt he needed some happiness in his life. :) Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters except for Grace and Harper. If I did I would be married to Jamie and comforting him through the loss of Vinny ) Also we would see more shirtless Danny and Jamie :)**

After everything that has happened to the family, this is one amazing, beautiful event that everyone in the family had been counting down towards. Jamie couldn't believe he was finally getting married. He was marrying the women of his dreams. When he was at Harvard, he often thought that Sydney was the one for him. And for a few years she was. However she didn't have the strength to be a cop's wife. Soon after he graduated from the academy, Syd left him. Looking back on it now, he knew that it was for the best. There were sometimes that he wondered if he would ever find the type of girl that supported him like Linda did Danny.

It was actually through Danny and Linda that he met Grace. She was the younger sister of one of Linda and Danny's best friends. Jamie had been given the opportunity to spend time with his nephews, so that his brother and sister-in-law could spend a week alone at the beach. Something they rarely did. However instead of Linda, dropping the boys off, it was Grace. From the moment he opened the door, to see her with Jack and Sean, he was lost. He had fallen for her right there.

Things started slow for them, because of his schedule and her schedule as a high school teacher (she was Nicky's class advisor) and coach, they rarely saw each other unless it was pre-arranged. There were double dates with her sister and then there were double date with Danny and Linda. One of the dates ended with Danny leaning over and told him that if he ever did anything to screw up this relationship, Danny would disown him. As their relationship evolved, he realized that he could not imagine not having Grace in his life.

It took a near miss, after a year of dating, to make Grace realize the same thing. He hated to see her in pain, especially if he caused it. She had vowed to Jamie that she would never leave his side. She was with him every step of recovery. On the day of his last PT appointment, Grace had come into the room crying. Grace gave him the greatest news that he had heard, he was going to be a father.

When he held his daughter Harper Faith, for the first time, he knew that he wore the same face that Danny had when he held Jack for the first time. The love he held for Grace was so strong that he knew he had to start planning, with his brother's help (because Danny can't keep his nose out of Jamie's business) a propose to the love of his life.

On Harper's first Christmas, Jamie, with the blessing of Grace's parents, proposed in front of his family. Grace answered with a tearful yes. They also surprised Danny and Linda asking them to be Harper's godparents. They tearfully accepted.

After six months of planning, two days short of Harper's first birthday, Grace Elizabeth Miller was going to finally become Grace Elizabeth Reagan. As Jamie stood at the front of the church, with Danny as his best man and Jack as a groomsmen, he watched as his beautiful little girl dropped flower petals on the floor with the help of Nicky, followed by Linda and then Grace's sister. He started to realize that this was really happening. When the music started he glanced over at his father and received a tearful nod, knowing that he was thinking that the missing family members could be there. That they could meet Grace and Harper. Before he turned to look down the aisle, he leaned over to Danny, who wore a smile on his face and mouthed 'thank you.' He looked down aisle and saw the most beautiful person, Grace in a beautiful dress about to become his wife. The ceremony seemed to take no time at all, before he knew it, the pastor was pronouncing them man and wife.

During the reception, he couldn't take his eyes off of Grace. He held her hand through the speeches, both funny and tearful. He held her during their first dance and smiled as she dance with both Danny and his father. He couldn't believe that he had found the women he was spending the rest of his life with. The women he would build a family with.

"You did good kid, she's pretty amazing." Danny nudged him while holding a sleeping Harper.

"Thank Danny, she is pretty amazing, and she's my wife," Jamie smiled.


End file.
